cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Loveless
| gender = Male | species = Human | status = Alive | location = Mysterious Mansion (last known) | voiceactor = Charles Martinet }}Alistair Loveless (full name Sir Alistair Loveless III) is an archaeologist who appears as a recurring villain in the ClueFinders series. Appearance Alistair Loveless has black neatly-combed hair, a thin mustache, thick eyebrows and blue eyes. He wears a dark green blazer over a brown shirt, long gray pants, and dark green shoes. Personality Alistair Loveless is extremely power-hungry and has an unpleasant disposition. As a child, he was poor and lived on the streets of London, but he grew up to become a reputable archaeologist at the London Museum. He is frequently condescending to his colleague Professor Botch. He seems to have quite a large ego and overestimates himself, such as when he tried and failed to control the power of Seth. According to his profile in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, he saw his first Egyptian mummy in a London museum when he was 8 years old. This is quite possibly what inspired his pursuit of Egyptology in his adulthood. The profile also states that his ambition is to be the world's most powerful villain and that his favorite color is jet-black. Role in the Games ''The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid Alistair Loveless is the main antagonist of the game. He plans on unleashing the power of Seth, the Egyptian God of Chaos. He kidnaps Professor Botch and raids Perabsen's tomb. However, the ring which he required to unleash Seth's power was accidentally taken by Joni when it latched onto her finger the day prior to Alistair raiding the tomb. Alistair attempts to interrogate Professor Botch the whereabouts of the ring when he himself comes to the conclusion that Professor Botch's students must be the key. He sends his goons to retrieve the ring from Joni. Once they bring the ring to him, he starts to conduct the ceremony that will awaken Seth. However, the ring starts to act on its own, and Alistair finds out he can't control Seth or the power of chaos (just as the Professor had previously warned him). Seth sends Alistair's soul into a mummy, resulting in a mummified (but still alive) Alistair. Alistair still claims to be Seth's master, and once again tries to command him, to no avail. With one wave of his hand, Seth sends Alistair and his minions tumbling into an abyss. In the game's epilogue, as the ClueFinders board a plane to return home, Santiago thinks they won't see Alistair Loveless again, and Laptrap expresses relief at that. However, unbeknownst to the ClueFinders, Loveless is sitting on the plane behind them, wearing a disguise. As the plane takes off, Loveless begins cackling madly. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Alistair Loveless appears in an account from Joni, which is seemingly based on the events ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra but follows a different story. In her account, Joni tells of how the ClueFinders were trying to find a lost city in a rain forest, and how they found it before Alistair Loveless did. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Alistair Loveless is one of the villains who appears in the mansion to try and trap the ClueFinders. Each villain has a unique trap for one of the ClueFinders, and Loveless has a challenge designed for Leslie Clark, which takes place in a library. At the end of the game, when the ClueFinders all escape from the traps, each villain is subjected to their own trap. Alistair Loveless is last seen being tormented by gargoyles in the mansion's library. Interestingly, Alistair Loveless retains his original human appearance in this game, rather than his mummified form at the end of ClueFinders 4th Grade. How he was able to revert back isn't explained in the game. Quotes *"The meaner I am, the better I feel!" Gallery Impatient Loveless.jpg|Alistair Loveless with the gang in Cluefinders 4th Grade Adventures loveless glares.png|Loveless glaring at Socrates loveless stern face.png Loveless evil grin.png|Loveless smirks wickedly. Loveless and his goons ambush the tomb.jpg|Loveless and his goons his goons appear at the tomb before Professor Botch. Loveless orders his goons to ransack the tomb.jpg|Loveless orders his goons to ransack the tomb and kidnap the Professor. loveless with mummy.png|Loveless with Perabsen's mummy Professor grins obliviously as Loveless interrogates him.png|Loveless losing his patience with Professor Botch's obliviousness while he interrogates him. Loveless talks to his minions.jpg|Loveless orders his goons to follow the ClueFinders and steal the ring from Joni. Loveless sends his minions to follow the CF.jpg|Loveless sends his goons on their evil quest. Loveless explaining his plan to now worried Professor Botch.png|Loveless explaining his evil plan to a now worried Professor Botch. Loveless evil laugh.png|Loveless laughing evilly. Loveless with the ring.png|Loveless with the ring finally in his possession. Loveless snickering evilly beside distressed Professor Botch.jpg|Loveless snickering evilly as he prepares the ceremony. loveless ring.png|Loveless using the power of the ring loveless mummy 2.png|Loveless turned into a mummy loveless on plane back.png|Loveless disguised on the plane adkit loveless.png|Alistair Loveless in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit mma loveless mustache.png|Loveless twirling his mustache loveless disappointed.png|Loveless disappointed when he is thwarted mma alistair loveless profile.png|Alistair Loveless' profile from The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:4th Grade Adventures characters Category:Real World Adventure Kit characters Category:Mystery Mansion Arcade characters Category:Recurring villains